Never say goodbye
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: Torrie and John are 16 years old and they are bestfriends.they live next door to each other their whole lives, but what happens when Torrie's mom passes away and she has to move to Idaho with her dad before John has a chance to confess his true love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I just recently wrote I hope you like it.

Chapter #1: The worst news ever.

Torrie and John were walking home from school laughing and talking. They were the best of friends; they were partners in crime when one of them got in trouble the other made it their mission to get in trouble also so that they can stick together. They lived next door to each other in West Newberry, Ma. The both of them were fifteen and freshmen in high school. Even though they were freshmen they were really popular, but again they were all ways bad.

"So do we have any homework tonight?" John asked Torrie as they turned the corner. "Yes plenty. "Do you ever pay attention in class" Torrie asked John with a laugh. "You have a lot of nerves Torrie Wilson" John said out loud with a smile. "You don't pay attention all the time either "John said to Torrie. "Oh yeah, then how come I know the homework for tonight" Torrie asked John with a clever smile. "You were just paying attention at that time" John said to Torrie laughing. "Okay, Okay so maybe I don't always pay attention but I do get better grades Torrie said smiling at John. "Oh yeah! Your C's and D's to my D's and F's" John said as him and Torrie just laughed.

John and Torrie finally reached their house. Torrie and John never said good-bye to each other because that would seem like they would never see each other, so they would just walk into their own house and wait to see each other the next day.

John always had a crush on Torrie. He just loved her down to earth attitude not like the other phony girls at their school but he didn't think she felt the same way so he just kept it to himself.

(Meanwhile)

Torrie laid in her room on her bed listening to this hip-hop CD John let her borrow when there was a knock on the door so Torrie stop the radio and rushed down the stairs and when she opened the door it was a cop. "Um can I help you" Torrie asked. "Are you Torrie Wilson the cop asked looking at his note pad". "Yes" Torrie said hesitated. "Can I come in the cop" asked Torrie. "Um okay Torrie said hesitating.

The cop took his hat off as he entered her home. "I am afraid that I have some bad news" the cop told Torrie. "What is it" Torrie asked worriedly. "I'm afraid that your mom has been in a terrible car accident" the cop said.

Torrie hoped up from the couch and said "is she okay, I need to go see her" Torrie begin panicking and walking around trying to find her jacket.

The cop put his head down and said" I'm afraid we lost her".

When Torrie heard this news her world just completely fell apart.

Torrie in her mom were really close. Torrie fell to the floor and started crying as the cop just comfort her. "It can't be, it can't be" Torrie really broke down. "This is the worst news ever" Torrie said beginning to cry even harder.

"The worst news ever."


	2. I'm leaving boston

ENJOY!

Chapter #2: I'm leaving Boston

John was rushing to get to school because his mom made him over sleep. "John!" John's mother Carol called. Yes! John said out of breath running all over the house trying to get ready. "I need to talk to you" Carol said. Can't this wait because I am really late" John asked. "No! It's about Torrie "Carol said.

John stopped at his as he seen tears forming in his mother's eyes. "What is it" John said worriedly. "Okay John's mother stared to hesitate. "What" John yelled at his mother getting scared of what she might say?

"Um, okay Torrie lost her mom in a car crash yesterday. "What" John said sitting on the couch? Carol started to cry even harder because her and Torrie's mom were best friends.

John hugged his mother to comfort her. "Um, where is she, is she going to school" John asked his mother. "No she's at home John mother answered wiping her tears away.

John I know how you and Torrie are so close, so if you want to go over there to comfort her for today, you can. "Thanks mom John said dropping his books and running next door to Torrie house. " Torrie"! John yelled pounding on her door.

Torrie realized that it was John knocking on the door so she went to open it

As soon as Torrie opened the door John gave her a comforting hug. "Thanks" Torrie said with a small smile, I needed that. "Come in" Torrie said as she invited John in her home. When John walked in Torrie's home he saw all these big boxes laying all over the place.

"Are you okay" John asked looking at Torrie, trying not to remind her a lot. "I'm okay, I just cry in awful lot Torrie answered. "Well you know I'm always here for you" john replied. "Yeah, I know" Torrie said trying to smile.

"But don't you have to go to school" Torrie asked John as she put stuff in different boxes. "No my mom said I could stay here to comfort you" John answered. "That's so sweet, thank you" Torrie said smiling.

Silence filled the room for a while s Torrie just kept packing

"So um, why are you packing why are you packing all this stuff" John asked looking around. "Um John we need to talk" Torrie said as her and John sat on her bed. "Um I don't know any easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. "What is it" John asked getting more fear as he saw tears forming in her eyes. "John I'm moving Torrie said as tears fell down her face. "Oh that's it" John said in relief. "What" Torrie said surprisingly wiping her tears? "I don't care if your moving, so we won't be next door neighbors anymore, but we will still be best friends and go to school together John said.

NO, NO! Torrie yelled as John stopped talking. "John, I'm leaving Boston" Torrie said continuing to cry again. John eyes widened

"Your leaving Boston"


	3. John's Reaction

I am so sorry it took me a while to updatr, It's just that it was the end of the quaterand projects and homework were just flying in. But I do have good news I can update my stories now because I got 2 out of 3 projects done so prepare to get droun back into victoria cena's stories.

I saw raw missed smackdown CRAP! but micki james the new diva, I have to say she's cool but to jumpy. And it seems like trying to be trish. I have to say sweetie no one can compete with trish but victoria right now. AND PLEASE SIT YOUR ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE but i do like her wrestling ability so she's cool for now. And you guys I thought about ashley and yes she did grow on me so she's cool with me now.

Hope u like it enjoy!

"What you can't leave Boston" John replied looking at Torrie who was crying and putting more stuff in a box.

"I have to John I can't just stay here by myself the state won't let me" Torrie replied trying to stop her tears from falling down her face.

(a moment of silence)

"So um, when are you leaving" John said an a low and sad voice.

"After my mom's funeral" Torrie answered as she finally stop crying

"And when is the funeral" John asked as him and Torrie made there way back downstairs.

"Next week" Torrie answered as her and John ended up outside.

(more silence cleared as John and Torrie sat on the edge of the sidewalk).

"What are you thinking about" Torrie asked John

"Nothing" John lied, but the truth was John couldn't tell Torrie what he was really thinking.

"Do you want to go back inside, because it's getting cold" Torrie asked John cuddling up with her jacket

"Um, no" John answered "Its getting late John said looking at his watch" John said looking at his watch I told my mom I'd be home by 7:00 and it is already 7:45.

"Since when do you worry about time" Torrie asked curiously.

"Um, I don't know, you know I will just see you tomorrow" John said stuttering his words, and then walking away.

Torrie just stood there looking confued "What was all that about" Torrie said to herself as she walked into her house.

"John is that you" John's mother Carol then turned to look at her son.

"John what's wrong" Carol asked John as she saw John with his faced turned not looking at her.

"John" Carol was surprised at what she saw.

John had tears runningdown his face.

"Oh-no, what's wrong" Carol asked looking at her son

"Nothing" John answered trying to make it seem like he wasn't crying.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you tell me what's wrong" Carol asked holding John's face getting worried

"Torrie's moving away" John said

"Oh no, John I am so sorry" Carol said trying to hold her son but John pulled away.

"You know just forget it" John said storming up stairs.

Carol was just shocked because she hadn't seen John cry sense he was four years old, he was the tough bot, and to just see her son in so much emotion and anger made her feel horrible because she didn't know what to say to comfrort him.

When John got to his room he slammed the door as hard as he could and he was just so sad and fustrated that he just completly destroyed his room by throwing stuff everywhere knoking stuff over taering down curtains and he kept mumbling to himself repeating

This isn't fair

why me?

This ins't fair

why me!

Okay there it is and I just thought of a great idea for another story.

**Please update!**

_Chapter 4: From Father To Son_


	4. From Father To Son

Sorry it took me so long to update this story but I'm here now and ready to update this story. NEVER SAY GOODBYE!

CHAPTER #4: From Father To Son

_"KnockKnock_" Tere was a knock on John's room door

"Go away " John said wiping away his tears and lying down on his bed looking at the cieling.

"John this is your dad" John Sr. said

John sat up and looked at his door

"John" John's father repeated

"Come in" John said making sure his tears were all gone away and tried to sound like nothing was wrong

"Son,what's going on" John Sr. asked walking in John's room and staring at his son

"Nothing" John said rudely

"John your mom told me about Torrie" John Sr. started "I'm really so..." John Sr. said but was interrupted by his son

"Dad just save it" John said getting upset "Its no big deal, So what my best friend is moving away, its not the end of the world" John said almost about to start crying again but fought through it and held them back

"John it is a big deal, because you don't see Torrie as being your best friend sense kindergarden which she is, but you see her as being your future wife" John Sr. said

Which caught John's attention

"What" John said

"You heard me" John Sr. said looking at his son

"Dad me and Torrie are just friends, and second of all we are teenagers what do we like talking about marriage" John said making a statement

"John you know what I meant about that statement" John's father said

John just stared

"Look son, I see the way you look at Torrie and the way you look when someone even mention her name" John Sr. said as his son sat down next to him and stared at him

"Face it John you like Torrie more than just a friend, don't you" John Sr. said looking at his son

John stared at his father amazed at how well he knows him

"Okay, maybe I do like Torrie and was hoping that one day in the future she would feel the same way, but what does it matter now she is moving across the US in 1 week" John said really starting to express his feeling to his father for the first time ever.

"Well how do you know" John Sr. said

"How do I know what" John asked his father

"How do you know that she don't feel the same way you do" John's father asked

"Because" John said

"Because how" John Sr. said

"Because I just know these things dad!" John said shouted in fustation

"John you don't know these things" John's dad yelled quietly so his wife or other son's wouldn't think their having an arguement

"John look" John Sr. started

John saw his dad take some money out of his pocket and gave it to John

John's dad gave him $50 dollars

"Dad I know you and mom want me to feel better but you can't buy my happiness" John said trying to give his dad the money

"No I want you to take Torrie out" John Sr. started while John just looked

"And I want you to have fun and at the end of the night if you feel that its right you should tell Torrie how you feel

"Dad are you kidding me" John said glaring at his dad

"Even if Torrie does feel the same way I do that would just make thing 50 times worst when she leaves" John said looking at his father like he was crazy

"I know,I know but atleast you won't spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you told Torrie how you feel" John's dad said walking out of his son's room and shutting the door leaving John to think

John stared at the 50 dollar bill and re-tracked his father's last words John didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering what if.

John looked at his clock on the night stand and ran into the bathroom

(10 minutes later)

After taking a shower John came out wearing long baggy jeans and a white shirt with a white hat he had on backwards

When John went down stairs he saw his dad and mom sitting in the living room and watching T.V.

John looked at his father and nodded and his father nodded back

John went outside and walked next door to Torrie's house

_"KnockKnock"_ John knocked on Torrie's door

"Coming" Torrie yelled at from the top of the stairs

Torrie ran in her room and grabbed a robe to put around her

Torrie answered the door

"John what are you doing here" Torrie asked curisouly

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the diner to eat" John said looking at Torrie in nothing but a bath robe

"Oh sorry but I already ate but you can come in and we could watch a movie together

"Okay" John said walking into Torrie's house

"Sorry about the robe I was just getting out of the shower" Torrie explained

"That's okay" John said smiling

"But um.. I am going to put on some clothes and I will be right back" Torrie said running up the stairs

"Um.. Torrie" John started

"Uh" Torrie said looking at John

"I-I li" John struggled to say

Torrie just stared

John started again " Never Mind"


	5. I'll get you to notice me

Hey you guys I am here to update Never Say Good-bye. So I hope you like it and I also hope you review.

ENJOY!

"Okay John, I manage to pull out a couple of DVD's that were in the box so we have the seed of chucky, Candyman(A/N:that movie is soooooooo scary), Final destination 1&2... so what do you want to watch" Torrie said coming back into the living room with alot of junk food.

"Um, how about Candyman" John said smiling

"Okay Torrie said putting the food on the table and putting candyman

Torrie lowered the lights and hopped on the couch with John

(2 &1/2 hours later)

Torrie and John had finished watching Candyman and ate loads, and loads of junk food

"So" John said

"So" Torrie repeated

"So... Now what" John asked

"I don't know...We could watch another movie" Torrie answered

"No... if we watch another movie it will be to late when it goes off and I will miss cerfew" John said

"Um...Okay then what else can we do" Torrie said

"I don't know its your house" John replied

(A moment of silence)

"Torrie do you still write songs John said

"Yeah" Torrie replied looking at John

"You know Torrie you haven't sung me a song in a while" John said noticing Torrie's guitar leaning on the wall

"So" Torrie said looking confused

"So... Why won't you sing me one now" John requested

"Um.. John I don't know" Torrie said nervously

"Why not" John questioned

"Because...I'm" Torrie started

"Sense when are you nervouse to sing a song in front of me... or anybody" John said looking at Torrie

" I don't know" Torrie said said frowning

"Please just do it for me... for old time sake... and before you go" John said giving a smile

"Fine" Torrie said giving in as John gave her the guitar

"Okay this is a song I just wrote so it might be a little rusty and its not sone yet...so..." Torrie said

"Oh and its called

"Notice Me"

"Torrie's song"

_Here's a story of a girl _

_living in a lonely world_

_here to know her secret crush _

_a little boy who talks to much_

_while I'm standing in a crowd_

_and when you smile I check you out_

_but you don't even know my name_

_you to busy playing games_

_see iiii want you to know_

_if you loose your way i won't let you go_

_If i cut my hair_

_if i change my clothes would you notice me_

_if i bite my lip_

_if i say hello_

_will you notice_

_all i want for you to see_

_i'll get you to notice meeeeeeeeee_

_ILL GET YOU TO NOTICE ME..._

"Okay that's all I have right now" Torrie said putting the gutiar down smiling while John was clapping

"Torrie... you still got it" John said smiling

"Thanks" Torrie said

"So... you want to sing another one"John said smiling

"No way" Torrie said lauging

"So who is the song about" John asked curiously

"What" Torrie asked acting confused

"The song who is the guy you want to notice you" John asked

"No one" Torrie said suspicously

"Come on Tor it have to be about someone" John said

"Okay maybe it is about someone" Torrie said

John said at the fact that Torrie was shy to say who it was about... thinking that it was him

"Okay, than about who" John asked once again

"Come'on Torrie you are my best friend you should tell me" John stated still slightly smiling trying not to seem to excited because he was still thinking it was him

"Fine" Torrie said giving in one more time to John

_"Yeah this is it the moment I have been waiting for sense the 4th grade Torrie is finally going to tell me that she likes me... and the best part is I am not the first one to say it_ John thought to himself

Torrie started "Okay, the person I like is..."

OKAY THERE IT IS I HATE TI DO THAT TO YOU... LOL... I GUESS YOU GUYS WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN

**NEXT CHAPTER: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHOO NAME DO YOU THINK TORRIE WILL CALL OUT...WILL IT BE JOHN OR SOMEONE ELSE... **

**AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THE SONG IS FROM THE MOVIE PIXEL PERFECT OFF OF DISNEY CHANNEL**

**AND THE SONG IS FROM JOJO'S CD #9 NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE**

**ALSO I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT THAT ALL THROUGH THIS STORY I WILL HAVE TORRIE SING SONGS... BUT THE SONGS I SAY THAT SHE WROTE WILL ACTUALLY BE SONGS FROM OTHER ARTIST...BUT IN THE STORY I WILL ADRESS THEM AS SONGS THAT TORRIE WROTE.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MCH LUV,**

**VICTORIA**


	6. that one special kiss

HEY yall I am finally getting a chance to update NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE so ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW! HEY AND I HAVE BAD NEWS I AM GROUNDED FOR THREE WEEKS NOW TWO WEEKS BECAUSE OF MY FINAL MARKS THIS SEMESTER BUT I GO TO SCHOOL ALOT SO I COULD STILL GET ON BUT NOT AT HOME IT SUCKS! MY PARENTS DON'T KNOW I GET ON THE COMPUTER AT SCHOOL SO I AM BEING A LITTLE SNEAKY.(LOL)

**ENJOY**

"Come on Torrie I am your best friend you cantell me anything" John assured Torrie still thinking the song was about him.

"Okay I like" Torrie started that made John eagered by the second.

"Billy Kidman" Torrie finally confessed with a smile

John heard this and frowned

"Billy Kidman, you like Billy Kidman" John yelled loud at Torrie

Torrie's smile soon became a frown, "Um... Yeah" Torrie said weirdly

"Billy kidman... but why" John asked Torrie still yelling at her

"What do you mean but why... I just do" Torrie yelled back

"Anyway why do you even care who I like" Torrie said angerly

John just looked at her

"Because...I" John started but stop "Never mind" John stopped talking

"You know what Torrie I am sick and tired of you" John said walking over to grab his coat

Torrie looked at him

"And you could just spend your last week with Billy then" John stated

"John" Torrie said trying to get a word in

" NO! We have know eachother our whole life...and I know everything in the book about you...and you never took a second to ask me about me...and you don't know me because if you did you could tell somethinbg so obvious about me" John yelled at her and walk out and slammed the door

When John got home he slammed the door

"John" John's dad said

"Dad what are you still doing up" John asked in a low voice

"I was waiting on you to see how things went with Torrie" John's dad answered

"Please don't ask" John said walking into the living room where his dad was

"Tell me" John's dad said

"She just don't know me as well as I know her" John said

"How do yo figure" John sr. ask

"Because she is to busy trying to figure out stuff about Billy Kidman" John said getting upset

"Who is Billy Kidman" John's father asked

"The guy she has a crush on" John answered walking up the stairs to his room.

John went in his room and was back at square one sitting in the dark...

"Just when I had the courage to tell her she don't feel the same way" John thought to himself

_"KnockKnock" _Just then there was a knock on John's door

"What!" John said rudely

John looked at the door and saw his big brother Steve

"John what's going on with you" John's brother asked him

John looked at him John was always able to go to his big brother for good advice

John took a deep breathe

"Okay you know Torrie right" John asked

"Duh!... she has been your best friend sense pre-school" John's brother said with sacasm

"Well I like her more than just a freind" John said afraid that his brother might tease him

"Again... DUH!" John's brother said

"Wait..you know" John everyone in the world knows..its so obvious" John's brother said with a smile

"Well not everyone... apparently not Torrie" John said

"WOW!...How could she not know... I mean you go around praticly drooling over her"John brother said laughing

"I do not..shut up"John said hitting his brother

"Well anyway she don't feel the same way about me" John said sadly

"How do you know" Steve asked

"Because she like Billy Kidman" John said in a low voice

"WOOO! that jerk" Steve said

"YEP... That jerk"John said

"Well... she is leaving in a week so you can get somebody else to like" Steve said

"But I don't like anybody else" John said

"Well...buddy for once I don't know what to tell you" Steve said walking out of John's room

John turned of the light and sat on the chairs still in the dark

_"KnockKnock_There was a knock on John's window

"What the hell is your problem" Torrie said opening John's window and walking into his bedroom and turning on the light

"WHAT" John said

"Where do you get off telling me I don't know you" Torrie said "I know every single thing about you... Hell I eeven know the date you got the chicken pox" Torrie stated out of breathe from yelling at her best friend

John looked at her... he loves when she gets made

"Okay...Okay I can see you know alot about me" John gave in

Torrie looked at him

"Then why did you get so upset with me" Torrie asked John

John looked at her

"Because" John started

"Because...WHAT" Torrie asked

"Because... I like you" John said

Torrie looked at him shocked

"You like me" Torrie asked looking at him weirdly

John thought about what he just told her

"More than anything in the world" John confessed

"Okay John its now or never" John thought in his head.

Without a second thought John grabbed Torrie's hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss

Torrie broke the kiss within 10 seconds by pushing him on the chair

John took this as a sign that she really didn't fell the same way

But then Torrie sat on him and put her legs around his waist as they were on the hand chair in John's room and she kissed him with alot of passion

John broke the kiss

"What about Billy" John asked out of breathe

"Billy... Who" Torrie smiling pulling John back in for a deeper kiss

As they were kissing John turned the light off and they spend the whole night making out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I KNOW KIND OF CRAPPY CHAPTER BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND PUT THE FIRST THING I COULD THINK OF.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: WHERE DOES TORRIE AND JOHN'S REALTIONSHIP GOES FROM HERE. AND TORRIE IS LEAVING IN FOUR MORE DAYS AND SHE ALSO GET ATTENTION FROM SOMEONE SHE DID NOT SUSPECT AND THAT COULD CAUSE SOME TENTION BETWEEN HER AND JOHN.**_

_**CHAPTER #7: TALKING**_


	7. a day out with my new beau

HEY YOU GUYS HERE IS THE UPDATE TO NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE!

**ENJOY!**

**Oh before I forget I have to dedicate this chapter to JOHNCENAGIRL thanxs for the idea. Talk to you later**

Torrie was still sitting on top of John and they were still making out

Torrie could fill John trying to take off her shirt

"John.. No, I should go" Torrie said quickly hopping back out the window berfore John could get a word in...

(The next morning)

The next morning John woke up with the biggest smile on his face.

He smiled everywhere he went

He smiled in the shower

He smiled brushing his teeth

And he even smiled using the bathroom

John went down stairs and all of his brothers stared and his mom and dad stared at him

"John are you okay" Carol asked smiling looking at her son who was looking like he was dreaming

"Oh.. Yeah.. Well mom everything is perfect" John said sitting at the table

"Wait... a minute last night you were bummed out about Torrie rejecting you" John's brother Steve said

"I was until Torrie came over and we..." John paused and smiled about the moment

Just then John's mother dropped her glass and John snapped out his daze

"Oh no mom not that" John said, as Carol let out a sign of relief

"I told her how I felt and she kissed me," John said while his family looked at him shocked

John's older brother Steve smiled and so did his other brothers

"So you and Torrie are together" John's dad asked with a smile

"I don't know she left before we talked about it" John said

"Did she act awkward" John's other brother Matt asked

"Yes... She said she had to go and claimed back out the window and ran to her house" John explained

"Oh... The window" John's brother Dan said with a smile

Just then the phone ringed

"I'll get it" John said getting up from the table

"Hello" John answered

"Hi is Dan there" A girl said on the other end of the phone

"Yeah hold on John said handing his brother the phone

"Who is it" Dan asked

"Your girlfriend Melina" John replied sitting back at the table (**A/N: YES, I DO MEAN MELINA FROM MNM)**

John just stared at him, the smile on John's face disappeared because he didn't know how Torrie really felt.

But, soon stopped thinking so hard about it and focus his attention to his family at the breakfast table

"So what are you guys doing today, now that it's the weekend" Carol asked all her son's

"I don't know" they all answered

_KnockKnock _there was a knock on the Cena's door

"I'll get it" John's dad said

"Hey, John someone's here to see you" John's dad said coming back in the dining room

John looked up from his food and saw Torrie

"Hey John" Torrie said blushing

"Hey Torrie" John said nervously

(A moment of silence)

"Um... Well hi Torrie" Carol said with a smile greeting Torrie

"Hi Mrs.Cena" Torrie replied back

"I'm sorry I just dropped by like this, I tried to call your line was busy" Torrie said looking at Dan who was still on the phone with Melina

" That's okay, Do you want some breakfast" Carol asked

"Um... No thanks" Torrie said smiling

(Another moment of silence)

John's brothers and parents were staring back and forward at the two just staring at each other

"You know for two people who just made out all night you two don't really say much" John's youngest brother Boog said

Torrie and John just looked at him

"What... You don't" Boog made another statement before running upstairs

"Um... Torrie want to go to the park" John asked smiling

Torrie took a deep breath "Yeah" Torrie replied smiling back

"Okay... let me grab my coat" John said getting up from the table

"Okay, I will be waiting out side" Torrie said walking towards the door

"By Mr. and Mrs. Cena" Torrie said before shutting the door

(2 minutes later)

John came outside

"You ready'' John asked Torrie

"I been ready" Torrie said as her and John started walking to the park

Torrie and John got to the park and walked around a little bit but then came acroos a bench and sat down

(A moment of silence)

Torrie and John stared at each other and then laughed

"So...Um what do you think about last" John said hesitating

"Um... Well" Torrie started but was interrupted

"Because if you don't feel the same way I do...that's" John started but this time Torrie interrupted him with a kiss

"I do feel the same," Torrie said with a smile after she broke the kiss

John smiled at her and kissed her again

(20 Minutes Later)

John and Torrie pulled away

"That was amazing" Torrie said looking into John's eyes

"Yeah, I have been waiting for that sense I was 12" John said as him and Torrie laughed

"If you don't mind me asking, what about Billy Kidman" John said waiting for Torrie's response

"What about him" Torrie said grabbing John's hand. "Look John I am with you and I don't care about anybody else right now" Torrie replied kissing John on the cheek.

"Hey you two" A voice said to Torrie and John, John and Torrie turned around

"Trish" Torrie said smiling to one of her friends from school

"Hey, Trish" John said getting up from the bench and standing next to Torrie

"Hey" Trish said back

"Oh, Hey Torrie I am so sorry to here about your mom" Trish said to Torrie, "How are you doing" Trish finish looking at Torrie

"I've been better" Torrie said trying not to make tears come down

"Oh well anyway. What was going on with you two before I walk over here" Trish said trying to change the subject but also wanted to know herself

"Oh… we were just" Torrie and John tried to explain at the same time trying to confuse Trish but didn't.

"Look don't need to hide I saw you guys making out" Trish said with a smile

"Alright, alright were together," Torrie said giving in to Trish as John smiled

"So you're staying down here," Trish said hugging Torrie

Torrie looked at her

"Staying" Torrie replied curiously, forgetting that she had to move

"So, are not moving" Trish asked with a smile

"Oh…damn" I forgot I have to move Torrie said with her head down while John just looked.

"Oh… um I didn't mean to bring it up" Trish said looking at Torrie's and John's disappointed faces.

"I know" Torrie said slightly smiling at Trish

"But yeah I am leaving in four more days" Torrie said looking at John who had his head down

Torrie grab John's hand "You okay" Torrie asked John

"Yeah" John replied

"Uh… Trish my cousin said call him" John said changing the subject

"Who Marc" Trish said going into her purse pulling out a paper and pen getting very excited.

"Yeah" John replied

"What's his phone number" Trish asked pulling John down hard so that she can press on his back

"AWWW" John replied "It is 303-555-7219"

Thanks" Trish said helping John up "Sorry to knock you down Trish said not meaning a damn word

"Ummm-hum" John said with sarcasm knowing that Trish was not apologizing for real

"But, I will talk to you guys later" Trish said walking away

"Bye" Torrie waved to Trish who waved back pulling out her cell phone

Torrie looked over at John and saw that he was looking sad in the face

"John sweetie what's wrong" Torrie asked grabbing John's hand and pulling him closer to her

John took a deep breath "Nothing" John replied kissing her with passion

"You want to go do some stuff" John replied pulling money out of his pocket

"Sure" Torrie replied as her and John started to walk out the park

(5 Hours passed)

5 hour passed and Torrie and John spend the whole time at the famous Boston amusment park riding roller coasters and spending there first day as a couple.

"So its 8:00(pm) do you want to go get some food" John asked checking to see if he had anymore money which he did

"Um... Yeah" Torrie said as her and John were walking out of the amusement park

(20 minutes later)

20 minutes later John and Torrie had walked to a diner closer to their houses

"Whoooo... my feet are killing me, we have been walking all day" Torrie replied as her and John were sitting in a both at the diner

"Yeah mine hurt too" John said agreeing with Torrie

Torrie looked at him and smiled

"What" John said noticing Torrie looking at him

"I was just wondering what took us so long" Torrie said looking into John's eyes

"Yeah me too" John replied going into a kiss, but was interuppted

"May I take your order" A waitress asked Torrie and John

" Uh... Yeah, we would have two burgers two fries and two cokes" John replied looking at the waitress

"That's all" The waitress asked before leaving

"Yes" John said before turning back to Torrie

"Okay where were we John asked going back in for the kiss, but he was again interuppted by the same waitress

" Here's your food" the waitress said rudely in a i hate this job vocie giving Torrie and John their plates

"Damn that was quick" John said pissed off because he wanted his kiss

"Huh... yeah it was" The waitress said in another rude way

"You know what miss Sally" John said reading the women's name tag "you will not be getting a very big tip with that attitude young lady" John said in a sacrasm voice sounding like his dad while Torrie just laughed the waitres scoffed and walked away

"You are so crazy" Torrie said rubbing John's eating her french fries rubbing the side of John's face

John just laughed and ate his dinner as well.

Torrie and John were eating when Torrie notice two familure people in a corner booth making out

"Oh My Gosh, John look its Trish and your cousin Marc" Torrie said pointing in their direction.

"Wow" John said looking at his cousin and Trish

"Well anyway you ready" John asked Torrie who was drinking her coke

"Yeah let's go" Torrie said following John out of the booth

John dug into his pocket and put 50 cents on the table, as the waitress tip.

"That's all you are going to give her Torrie asked putting on her coat

"Hell yeah" John said as Torrie just laughed and then him and Torrie walked out of the diner

When Torrie and John walked out of the diner the same waitress came and looked on the table and saw the 50 cents

"Okay, I QUITTTTTTTTT" The lady screamed as everyone looked at her

Torrie and John locked arms on their way walking home.

"I am so cold" Torrie said cuddling up to John, while John smiled

John and Torrie stopped and Torrie pulled John in for a deep passionate kiss.

(10 minutes later)

They were still making out whe it starting rainin, then they pulled apart

"Come on" Torrie said loud enough so John could hear her over the rain

Torrie and John had reached Torrie house laughing thinking it was fun running in hard rain.

They were soak and wet

Come on I will see if I have a bis shirt for you Torrie said telling John to come up the stairs

John sat on Torrie's bed and took of his wet shirt waiting for a dry one

Torrie came back in and stared

John saw this "What" John asked looking at Torrie who was staring

Torrie took a deep breath and took off her Top which revealed a light blue bra

"Torrie you don't have to" John said assuring Torrie

"No I want to" Torrie said walking onver to John and layed in top of him and started to kiss him

John shared the kiss with his new girlfriend

_**AND I GUESS YOU GUES COULD TELL FROM WHAT HAPPENED FROM THERE.**_

**LOOK I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING I SAID THEY WERE TEENS AND THEY ARE BUT I THOUGHT ALOT (NOT ALL) BUT ALOT OF PEOPLE LOSE THE VIRGINALITY IN THEIR TEEN YEARS SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD DO IT WITH THEM.**

**but anyway tell me what you think**

**PLEASE review**

**Next chapter: Torrie get's a visit, John misses curfew and has some very bad consqueses dealing with him getting to see Torrie. And John and Torrie fight (argue)**

Till next time 

MCH LUV,

VIC


	8. A close one

What's up guys? I am here to update NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE chapter #8

**ENJOY AND PLZ R/R:**

It was 12:30(midnight) and Torrie and John were sleep in Torrie's bed, when Torrie heard the phone

Torrie got out of bed and looked at the collar ID that read: Cena's, Torrie then looked at the clock on the night stand by the bed that read 12:35(midnight)

Torrie then ran back to her bed

"John, JOHN… Get up it's 12:35" Torrie yelled shaking John… "John get up you missed your curfew

With that said John hopped out of the bed and put on his clothes

_(At the Cena's house)_

John's father was pacing back and forward with an angry look on his face, while Carol was in the hand chair looking at the clock

(_OUTSIDE)_

John was outside trying to climb the tree to the window that led to his room

"Shit why did I lock this window" John said trying to pry the window open

After trying John could not get the window open so he went to his front door

John took a deep breath before going in…

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO" John's father said yelling at John who just walked in the house

John looked at his mother than back at his dad

"Look I'm sorry" John started but was interrupted by his dad

"No… what you are is grounded for three weeks" John Sr. said

"What… three weeks why" John shot back at his dad

"Well… Let's see you were three hours late and you had your mother and I worried for three hours" John's dad stated

"Alright" John said walking upstairs

"No… When I say ground I mean NO RADIO… NO TV…. NO COMPUTER… NO OUTSIDE. AND I'M SORRY JOHN BUT NO TORRIE EITHER" John's father said that made both John and Carol look at him

"What" John said looking at his dad?

"Now, John that's a little harsh" Carol said trying to calm her husband down

"No it's not… he has to learn to pay consequences when he do things like this" John Sr. said looking at his wife

"But… Dad Torrie is leaving in three days" John told his father

"I'm sorry John" John Sr. said

"But can I at least se her before she go" John asked his father

"John you see her at all before three weeks" John's father yelled and went up stairs

John looked at his mom who stared at him and shrugged than went after her husband to see if she could calm him down

Meanwhile...

John just went to his room and laid on his bed and retaliated the moment he will forever remember

KnockKnock

John jumped into hi bed to pretend like he was sleep incase it was his dad

"John" a male voice said which John recognize

"Oh... Hey I thought you were dad" John replied looking at his brother Matt

"So what happened tonight" Matt asked John who was smiling

John just continued to smile

"You..." Matt started with a smile but was interrupted by their dad who walked in the room

"Matt...Go back to sleep" John's dad replied as he entered the room

"I wasn't sleep" Matt replied

Matt looked up at his dad, who had a hella look on his face

"I'll just go" Matt replied walking out of John's room

John looked at his dad with a worried but serious look because he was pissed off the his dad grounded him

"Look John, I know you are happy that you and Torrie finally have a relationship but that doesn't mean I am just going to let you skip curfew, do whatever you want, and disobey me and your mother's trust" John Sr. stated as John just looked at him

"I know" John replied

"No you don't know, do you know how scared your mother and I were tonight, not knowing what happened to you, because you don't have the brains to pick up the phone and let us know where you are and are you okay" John's father replied to his son trying to control his temper

"Dad, I'm sorry" John replied

John Sr. took a deep breath

"Yeah, I know you are" John's dad replied and hugged his son "But you are still grounded for three weeks" John looked at his dad in disbelieve "You get to see Torrie the day before she leaves and see her the next day until she leaves but after that three weeks and" John Sr. finished his statement

"Thanks dad" John replied before his dad walked out the room

John sat in his room when there was a knock on his window

John opened the window and revealed his new girlfriend Torrie

"Hey" Torrie replied

"Hey" John said back

Torrie than kissed John

"What was that for " John asked

"For being you, I guess" Torrie replied

"I just wanted to see are you okay" Torrie asked

"Yeah…fine I am just grounded for three weeks and I can only see you the day before you leave which is in three days" John hinted Torrie and John looked at each other

"This sucks" John broke the silence "I finally get with you and you are being taken away from" John replied rubbing Torrie's face

Torrie looked down "Well I better go, I will see you in a day" Torrie said kissing John before climbing back down the tree

"You know you are really getting good at that" John yelled as Torrie smiled and walked away

John was really happy that he and Torrie were together, and thought about the passionate they had that night and fell asleep

PLZ REVIEW!

JOHN GOT INTO SOME DEEP TROUBLE…GOOD THING HIS DAD CAME TO HIS SENSES.LOL. TORRIE IS LEAVING IN THREE DAYS.A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT JOHN SOUNDS LIKE TROUBLE.

NEXT CHAPTER: TORRIE GET AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR. JOHN BECOMES UPSET WITH TORRIE.

NEXT CHAPTER: UNEXPECTED

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	9. Unexpected

**Hey yall long time no see...lol...I was about to update high school sweetheart but, i left my disc at home with the next chapter on it so i guess i will update this one instead. Um... i been through alot for awhile that's why it's taken me so long to get back to you guys...BUT I KNOW U GUYS ARE WAITING ON THE STORY SO LET'S JUST GET TO IT...AND FOR ALL MY GURLS HIT ME UP AT MY E-MAIL!!!CAUSE I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL. **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected pt.one **

**(the next morning) **

**Torrie was at home finishing packing since she was leaving the day after tomorrow when a knock came on her door. **

**"coming" Torrie replied running to the door which revealed a very close friend of hers **

**"RANDY" Torrie squeled, randy has always been a close friend of Torrie almost like a brother to her **

**"Hey T, how are you doing" Randy said grabbing the both of Torrie's hands **

**"I'm alright" Torrie said looking down **

**Randy saw this and decided to change the subject **

**"So...Um, what you doing" Randy said looking in Torrie house **

**"Packing" Torrie said letting him in **

**"Let me help" Randy said smiling at Torrie who smiled back **

**(one hour later) **

**"Woo, finish "Torrie said looking around at the house full of boxes **

**"Thanks Randy" she replied **

**"Hey no problem" Randy said **

**"Yeah I better go" Randy said looking his watch, I told stace I will stop by before heading home **

**"Alright" Torrie replied hugging Randy and walking him to the door **

**"Bye T" Randy replied leaving **

**Torrie smiled closing the door **

**Torrie was just looking around with a smiled which soon became a frown as she started to cry.**

**(Meanwhile)**

**John was at home throwing a baseball back in forth up against his wall when a knock came to his door**

**"Come in" John said**

**"What's up Marc" John said to his cousin**

**"Hey J, surprise to that you here, thought you would be spending the last couple of days with Torrie" Marc said sitting on John's bed "Trish told me what happened" He continued**

**"Yeah I was, but I got grounded for missing curfew" John said looking up at his ceiling "I only get to see her the day she leaves" John continued**

**"Harsh" Marc said**

**"Who you telling" John replied**

**"How did you miss curfew" Marc said "What you was do0ing" Marc said cuirously**

**"Don't worry about all that"John said smiling, as Marc just looked at him with a smirk knowing what that means**

**"Hey you ain't the only one" Marc said reffering to his night with Trish**

**Marc and John both laughed**

**(Later)**

**Torrie came out of the bathroom wiping her eyes, when another knock came on her door**

**"Coming" Torrie yelled assuming it was another one of her friends coming over to say goodbye**

**Torrie opened the door, that revealed a unexpected guest**

**"Billy, what are you doing here" Torrie said looking dumbfounded**

**"Word around school is that you are moving away Wilson" Billy said inviting himself in Torrie's house**

**"Yeah, my mom died" Torrie said with her head down**

**"Yeah, well I am sorry to here that" Billy said sitting on Torrie's couch with his feet proped up on a box**

**A moment of silence...**

**"Wilson I'm not going to bite" Billy said tapping a spot next to him on the couch**

**Torrie just stared**

**"Um...why are you here" Torrie asked still standing away from Billy**

**"I just came to say bye" Billy replied getting up from the couch and walking towards Torrie**

**"Well, you said it so you should go" Torrie said in a worried tone, and backing up everytime Billy moved closer**

**"Wilson relax, I am just trying to be friendly" Billy said grabbing Torrie by the waist**

**"No, I have a boyfriend so could you please just go" Torrie said trying to restrain Billy grip**

**"Billy please Just go" Torrie said**

**"Not without a little kiss first Billy said grabbing Torrie face and pressing her lips against his**

**Torrie then shared the kiss**

**(two minutes later)**

**Torrie pulled away**

**"What am I doing" Torrie said softly shaking her head in dissapointment**

**"Billy you have to go now" Torrie said grabbing Billy's hand and leading him outside her house**

**"Alright" Billy said standing on Torrie porch "But just one more" Billy said kissing Torrie again but only for a second since Torrie pulled away**

**"Bye Wilson" Billy said with a smirk hitting her on the butt and walking away**

**Torrie shook her and and rubbed her eyes and went back into her house.**

**Torrie then slammed the door and ran to the bathroom as she began to gag and have the urge to puke.**

**(At the Cena's house)**

**John had a hateful look on his face because of what he just witness looking outside his window.**

**Next chapter: unexpected part two**

**It's the day before Torrie leaves and John is going to confront Torrie, about what he saw. And For all you high school sweetheart fans I got yall by next week or sooner, I have to find my disc.**

**luv yall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol.**


	10. Unexpected part 2

**Hey yall I am dedicating this chapter to my girl Kelly (JohnxTorrie4eva)**

**Chapter #10: Unexpected part 2**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE HER… I AM SO STUPID" John yelled at his self as he threw a ball at his wall as hard as possible, which made his brother Dan walk in**

"**Hey what's with all the noise" Dan asked worried about his brother**

"**Nothing I'm sorry about the noise"**

"**You look mad"**

"**Naw man I'm cool" John said laying on his bed not wanting to talk about it**

"**Alright, if you say so" Dan said exiting the room**

**Torrie was outside John's house about to climb the tree that lead to John's bedroom window thinking about what she was getting ready to tell John**

"**Torrie just tell him yeah he will be a little upset but he can't really get mad because you are coming out and telling him the truth"**

**John was on his bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on his window**

**John rolled his eyes before opening the window**

"**What's up" John said not really wanting to talk to Torrie**

"**Hey baby" Torrie said trying to kiss John but he pulled back "What's wrong"**

"**Nothing"**

"**okay look I know you are grounded so I will make this quick" Torrie was about to confess"It's obvious something is bothering you so you should just tell me what it is" Torrie said inviting herself into John's room" I mean we are in a serious relationship now we should communicate on a higher level then when we were friends"**

**John just stared "Yeah like we should be more honest and more loyal"**

**Torrie looked at him where are you taking this **

"**Torrie I saw you kissing Billy" John came out and said**

"**John no it wasn't like that" Torrie tried to explain but John wasn't listening**

"**How could you do this Torrie"**

"**John just listen for a second, it wasn't like that" Torrie explained John just stared "He kissed me"**

**John just rolled his eyes and let out a little laughed "Torrie there is no such thing as he kissed me or she kissed me it takes four lips to kiss and two of them were yours and another thing is you thought you could just get away with it"**

"**Oh, so you think I did this on purpose do you think I meant to hurt you"**

"**Yeah, I mean you said it yourself you would give anything to be with him" John replied looking at Torrie with a deceiving look.**

"**Wow look at this after 16 years you really don't know me" Torrie replied rolling her eyes at John "and just so you know I was coming over here to tell you about the kiss so you can just throw that whole being unhonest thing out the window" leaving John's room through the window**

"**Who are you talking to" John's dad said as he entered John's room seeing only John**

"**No body" John replied falling back on his bed**

"**Son what's wrong" John Sr. said sitting the bed**

"**Torrie… I saw her kissing someone else"**

"**Well did you ask Torrie about it because sometimes something may not be what it seems"**

"**Well how can I if I am grounded"**

"**John I am not stupid I have been seeing Torrie climb up to your women for many years including the past tonight you are supposed to be grounded" John's dad replied lightly slapping John in the back of the head**

"**Sorry but back to the point she told me he kiss her"**

"**Yeah so"**

"**Dad there is no such thing it takes four lips to kiss"**

"**Yeah, which can mean it only takes two lips to enjoy" John Sr. replied looking at his son who stared "John you have known Torrie all your life do you think she really meant to hurt you"  
**

"**No I guess not" John said looking down**

"**Well, at least tomorrow you get to talk to her"**

"**That's if she talks to me"**

"**Well go win her back tonight"**

"**But I am grounded"**

"**Hey, you already been seeing her, why stop now"**

"**First I only saw her tonight, and second what am I'm going to say" John said **

"**Say whatever you feel son"**

**John just stared down. John never really opened up to anybody**

"**John, you love her and don't ask me how I can see it in your eyes and you want the best for her " Torrie has felt to much pain done to her this past week first she lost her mother don't cause her any more pain don't let her loose you, and don't spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if I just told her how I really felt because John the clock is ticking you only have one more day and after tomorrow she is gone" **

**John stared at his dad "I have to win her back" John replied grabbing his jacket and heading for the window**

"**John why don't you just use the door"**

"**Oh yeah" John said running out of his room and out of the house**

"**TORRIE!!! TORRIE!!! Open the door I AM SORRY!!! John continued to knock on the door but there was no answer…**

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! I REALLY DIDN'T NO WHERE TO GO DURING THIS CHAPTER SO EVEN IF I THINK ITS CRAP I HOPED YOU LIKED IT.LOL**

**WOW!!! Is john too late? Where is Torrie? Well whatever is going on between Torrie and John they better get it together because she has one day in Boston.**

**NEXT CHAPTER #11: WINNING YOU BACK**

**Torrie and John both are focused one winning each other back, but HOW???????????**


	11. Winning you back

**This is another update thanks for the reviews everyone…**

**Chapter #11; Winning you back:**

"**TORRIE, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE COULD PLEASE JUST OPEN UP I WANT TO TALK" John yelled**

"**SHUT UP CENA SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD" A neighbor yelled at john**

"**YOU SHUT-UP"**

"**WHAT?" Torrie replied coming outside**

"**Hey can we talk"**

"**Oh now you want to talk, earlier you just wanted to yell"**

"**I know but please, can we just talk please"**

"**About"**

"**Us"**

"**Oh, I thought there was no us"**

"**Yeah, about that" John replied trying to enter Torrie's house but Torrie wouldn't let him**

"**I can't come in… IS THERE SOMEBODY IN THERE" John yelled getting worked up**

"**Here you go again…What type of relationship would we have if you don't trust me?" Torrie yelled **

"**WILSON YOU SHUT UP TOO" the same neighbor yelled as Torrie rolled her eyes **

"**I either have to explain or prove something to you" Torrie whispered opening her door so that John could see that there was no one in her house "And John you know hate when people feel like they can't trust me"**

"**Torrie I know and I am sorry" John replied**

"**You know what John sorry is not going to work" Torrie replied before going into her house and slamming the door in John's face**

"**TORRIE NO WAIT" John yelled again**

"**TOO LATE CENA , SHE'S DONE WITH YOU NOW TAKE YOUR NARROW ASS HOME"**

"**LADY, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF BUISNESS ONE MORE TIME"**

"**KEEP TALKING CENA, I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND WHIP YOUR ASS, THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU KIDS NEED THESE DAYS A WHIPPING"**

**John just gave up and rolled his eyes and went home**

**John got home and went to his room and found his dad sitting on his bed**

"**Dad, what are you still doing in here?"**

"**Oh, umm" John's dad tried to make up a lie**

"**You want to know what happened"**

"**Yeah son I really do" John's dad practically begged**

"**I lost her dad"**

"**What happened?"**

"**Well, I went and told her I was sorry, she said it was wrong how I didn't trust her and she slammed the door in my face then I got into an argument with old lady Peterson" John explain "Dad I don't get it, I apologized at the bottom of my heart and I still didn't get her back…YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT, I AM DONE IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME THEN, SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO SHE'S LEAVING IN ONE DAY IF WE MAKE UP WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO ANYWAY" John yelled**

"**John you don't mean that calm down"**

"**Yeah, I do"**

"**Well, son I don't know what to tell you, if you think that's the right thing to do then do it, I can't stop you only you can stop you…Son you are on your own with this one"**

**As John Sr. left his son so he could calm down on his own**

**(MEANWHILE)**

"**What was that about" Torrie's aunt who had been watching her every night until she left replied as Torrie came up the stairs**

"**Oh, my boy…well, my friend…ummm I really don't know what to call him right now but that was John and earlier we got into this fight, because he thought I cheated on him and what you just heard was the aftermath" Torrie explained**

"**Why would he think that?"**

"**He saw me and this guy kissing, but it wasn't even like that, because the guy kissed me, and I tried to tell him that but he didn't believe me"**

"**So why did he come here"**

"**To tell me he was sorry and he wasn't thinking when he said those things"**

**Torrie's aunt stared "Torrie"**

"**What…Am I wrong"**

"**COMPLETELY…Well, maybe not completely but a little, he saw you kissing someone else…put yourself in his shoes what would you have thought"**

**Torrie looked down**

"**Tor, I am not saying this stuff to get you down, I'm just being honest, I think the real reason is you are scared, you are leaving in one day and you rather would rather stay mad at John so you can convince yourself you don't care about him anymore, and you are using this situation to do it"**

**Torrie just looked at her aunt**

"**You would much rather say goodbye to the John you and, instead of the John you love…but let me ask you this do you really want to go through the rest of your life wondering what if?"**

"**No"**

"**So, you better do something if you don't want to loose him"**

"**Umm, too late I know John and if he feels unwanted then he is done, with that person no matter whom you are"**

"**Well, Torrie I ran out of advice turns out you kids have to sort this out on your own" Torrie's aunt replied before walking out of Torrie's room and down stairs**

**Torrie was sitting in her room thinking as she feel asleep**

**(The Next Morning)**

"**Auntie, AUNTIE!!!"**

"**What's wrong" Torrie's aunt replied running up the stairs**

"**Well, I slept on it and I thought about it…I want him back, and I think I have the perfect way to get him back"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I don't have time to explain I have so much writing to do" Torrie squealed as she pulled her aunt out of her room and shut the door**

"**Great she wakes me up out of my sleep and tells me she had news but she doesn't tell me what the news is, typical" Torrie's aunt replied talking to herself**

"**Hey John you want some breakfast" John's mom replied as John came downstairs **

"**Yeah"**

"**You okay" John Sr. asked his depressed son**

"**Yep"**

"**Do you have a conclusion to your problem?"**

"**Yep"**

"**Let me rephrase that did you think about your conclusion"**

**John looked down "I don't have too, I know what I want"**

"**Okay that's on you" John Sr. told his son. Who seem like he was trying to convince himself that he would be okay**

"**I AM FINISHED" Torrie yelled coming out of her room she had been in all day**

"**Finished with what?" Torrie's aunt asked**

"**My song" Torrie replied waving a paper in her aunt's face**

"**What song" Torrie's aunt asked taking the paper and reading it**

"**The song I am going to sing tonight at open mic night"**

"**Torrie these lyrics are great, but what open mic night"**

"**Okay, me and John use to go to this teen night club called Juicy's where we use to see these people perform poetry and songs and stuff and he use to bug me all the time to go up on stage and perform one of my songs and I never did it, so I thought this was a good way to win him back this song is based on him and me" Torrie explained "Never Say Goodbye, because me and John never say goodbye, because that means we are never going to see each other again so we avoid the phrase.**

"**Aww, Torrie that is so sweet" Torrie's aunt smiled "But you said he is mad at you now how are you going to get him to the little club**

**Torrie stared at her clueless aunt with a clever smirk "That's where you come in"**

"**Oh, No Torrie, I love you to death and I want you to be happy but I refuse to get involved with ANYTHING"**

"**Auntie Come on you only have to go next door and tell him to be there"**

"**If it is so easy why won't you do it"**

**Torrie stared at her aunt "He's mad at me. I tried calling but no answer"**

"**Please, just do it for me infact to make it easier ask to see Mrs. Cena and ask her and I am sure she will make the whole family go"**

**Torrie's aunt sighed**

"**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE" Torrie begged**

"**Fine, fine…I will go but what time should I tell them to be there"**

"**Open Mic starts at 6:00"**

"**Okay, I will be back"**

**(Later that day)**

"**TORRIE, TORRIE" Torrie's aunt yelled coming into the house**

"**What took you so long…well what happened" Torrie asked nervously**

"**Well, I talk to Carol and she said they will be there"**

"**Yes, Yes, Yes" Torrie jumped up and down**

"**If you are planning to perform you better start getting ready its 5:30"**

"**Okay" Torrie squealed before going to take a shower**

"**Come on everybody" Carol yelled at her kids and husband "We have to go"**

"**Mom why can't you to us where we are going" Dan asked his mom**

"**Because I'm not" Carol told her son "Where's John" **

"**Oh he told me to tell you he's not coming" Boog the youngest brother told his mom**

"**Well, you tell your brother if he is not here in 3 seconds then he will BE EATING HIS MEALS THROUGHT A STRAW FROM NOW ON"**

**Hearing this himself John ran downstairs**

"**Look alive son you don't even know where we are going you might enjoy yourself" John Sr. told John as they all got into the car**

"**O MY GOSH I AM SO NERVOUS" Torrie thought to herself as she was pacing back and forward in the bathroom of Juicy's**

"**Torrie stop you are making me nervous" Trish replied comforting her friend "Tor you will do great"**

"**Yeah, stop worrying" Torrie's aunt replied fixing her hair "PERFECT" Torrie's aunt replied looking at Torrie**

"**How do I look?"**

"**Like I said PERFECT"**

"**Yeah Tor you look great" Trish replied with a smile**

"**Thanks" Torrie was wearing while jeans and a light blue crop top with light blue heels, and her hair was straight down, and a light blue hand band**

"**My why are we at Juicy's" John asked as they pulled into the parking lot**

"**Because this is where I wanted to come" Carol replied getting out of the car**

"**Hey, I am so glad you came" Torrie's aunt replied coming out of the bathroom and seeing the Cena family**

**John looked and notice it was Torrie's aunt but he didn't know what was exactly going on**

"**Come on our table is over here"**

"**Hey Torrie you are up in one minute" the host of mic night stuck his head in the bathroom and told Torrie**

"**Okay, Torrie I am going to go sit down I will see you there, hey don't worry you will do great" Trish left the bathroom but came back and "John's here" Trish replied smiling before leaving again**

**Torrie's heart dropped**

"**Alright, everybody give it up for Tiger that was great man" The host replied giving the last performer his props "And we got coming to the stage next Torrie Wilson" **

**John looked shocked and mad at the fact that his mom brought him here**

**Torrie walked on stage and her heart began to beat faster and faster "Um, Hi my name is Torrie and this song I wrote on my own, its about me and a friend and the song is called Never Say Goodbye…**

_**Never been in love,  
Cuz a girl like me never had someone to care for,  
Never thought there could be,  
Someone special for me,  
And now I'm all in love,  
Cuz a girl like me waited patiently for someone,  
Someone to care for me,  
And there will never be...**_

Chorus:  
No more lonely, No more just me,  
Been there before ain't goin' no more,  
And now that you're here I,  
Never wanna say goodbye love (never wanna be without you),  
No more cryin', no denyin',  
I'm in love with you,  
And now that you're here I,  
I never wanna say goodbye love

Verse 2:  
Now it's time for me,  
To find out what a first time love could be,  
Little scared but it's cool,  
Cuz it's worth it,  
Now I've finally found love and I know that it,  
Gots to be for real,  
It's the way that I feel,  
So come share my world with me,  
so there will never be...

No more lonely, No more just me,  
Been there before ain't goin' no more,  
And now that you're here I,  
Never wanna say goodbye love (never wanna be without you),  
No more cryin', no denyin',  
I'm in love with you,  
And now that you're here I,  
I never wanna say goodbye love

Bridge:  
So I'm standin' here,  
Arms open wide,  
Ready to give my heart,  
I'm sure this time,  
It's gonna last for life,  
Baby I know, things change,  
And there might be some rain  
But the clouds are gonna fade,  
And the suns gon shine again,  
Shine light on our love, baby,  
So lets make it last forever!

No more lonely, No more just me,  
Been there before ain't goin' no more,  
And now that you're here I,  
Never wanna say goodbye love (never wanna be without you),  
No more cryin', no denyin',  
I'm in love with you,  
And now that you're here I,  
I never wanna say goodbye love

La da da da da da da da da  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_**Torrie smiled as everyone in Juicy's gave her a standing ovation, everyone was on their feet…except John who just sat there…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**_What is up with John? Torrie just sung a beautiful song dedicated to him and he acts like he doesn't even care…Or is he just taking it all in, because Torrie is leaving the next day…_**

_**NEXT CHAPTER; CHAPTER 12: GOODBYE OR SEE YOU LATER WHICH IS IT? John reacts to the song…And Torrie is set to eave for Idaho will her and John say goodbye, Or will they make up and make it a see you later…**_


	12. See you later

**HEY YALL I AM READY TO START FINISHING UP STORIES, AS SOME OF YOU KNOW I FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART, AND NOW I AM READY TO FINISH THIS STORY NEVER SAY GOODBYE, IT WILL BE FINISHED BY THE END OF THE WEEK. I AM ALSO GOING TO BE WORKING ON MEETING THE ONE, I HAVE A WHILE TO GO BUT I WILL TRY AND BE FINISH BY THE END OF THE MONTH IF I CAN...WELL I WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON ALL OF MY STORIES SOON RIGHT NOW ENJOY...**

**(The next morning)**

"**John sweetie, you need to wake up we are all going to say goodbye to Torrie" John's mom yelled waking John out of his sleep**

**John sighed as he got up and looked out of his window, seeing movers put Torrie's things into a moving truck "Man what a day this is going to be"**

"**A kid, get dress Torrie is leaving in about 10 minutes" John's dad said sticking his head into John's room**

"**I'm not going" John yelled**

**John Sr. looked at his son "What?"**

"**You heard me" John replied getting back into bed**

**John's dad sighed "Look kid, I know you are hurting right now but it's got to stop now" **

**John rolled his eyes "Whatever"**

"**JOHN LOOKED JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MAD DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY IN BRING EVERYONE ELSE DOWN WITH YOU…NOW FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS I KNOW IT HAS BEEN HARD FOR YOU AND ME, YOUR BROTHERS AND YOUR MOM HAS TRIED TO DO NOTHING BUT HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US" John Sr. yelled at his son "AND WHAT ABOUT TORRIE POOR GIRL POORS HER HEART OUT TO YOU YESTERDAY FACING A FEAR YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET HER TO FACE FOR YEARS AND WHAT DO YOU DO…YOU WALK OUT ON HER, JUST WALK OUT OF THE PLACE…DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE DESERVE THAT"**

**John looked at his father**

**John Sr. took a deep breath "You know what kid, I am done it is now your choice if you want to go say goodbye or not, but remember this Torrie your best friend your girlfriend, or whatever she is, is about to leave not only across the country but she is about to leave your life and when you grow up just remember it was your fault you never said goodbye…now if you need us we will be next door" John's dad replied slamming the door and leaving his son to think**

"**Torrie I am going to miss you" Trish replied hugging her best friend**

"**Trish save some love for the rest of us" Marc replied pulling Trish from Torrie so that he could give her a hug **

"**Bye Marc" Torrie replied forcing a smile due to her crying**

"**T" Randy said approaching one of his closest girl friends' **

"**Rans" Torrie smiled**

"**Come here" Randy replied pulling Torrie into a deep hug "Be strong, don't be a stranger and we will miss you"**

"**Aww, thanks I will miss you guys too" Torrie replied as everyone came into a group hug **

"**Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cena, Matt, Dan, Stephen, Boog" Torrie replied seeing them walk in her yard**

"**Hey Torrie" Mrs. Cena replied giving Torrie a big hug followed by Mr. Cena**

"**Torrie you were always like a daughter to me" John Sr. replied hugging her**

"**Thanks" Torrie said looking at Mr. Cena "Is he?" Torrie started to ask but he interrupted her by shaking his head "Sorry he won't be able to make" John Sr. said as Torrie just nodded "I'm sorry"**

"**That's okay, it's not your fault" Torrie said forcing a smile "Well, looks like I'm ready to go" Torrie replied looking as the movers shut the truck**

"**Not with out a goodbye from me" **

**Torrie heard a familiar voice behind her "John" **

**John ran up to Torrie and pulled her into a passionate kiss in front of everyone which**

"**Torrie I am so sorry, for my ways these past two days, I know you have nothing for Peter, it wasn't even about Peter, its just I thought about not seeing you everyday and the time I finally get you as a girlfriend you have to live clear across the country" John explained**

"**I know, that sucks but we can make it work" Torrie reassured**

**John looked at Torrie "We'll figure it out" John replied picking Torrie up and kissing her one last time not caring who was around.**

"**WOW" Boog replied seeing his brother and Torrie**

"**Yeah, that's a big wow" John Sr. replied as everyone in Torrie yard watched the make- out session**

"**Umm… Torrie sorry to disturb you but, we really need to go" Torrie's aunt replied taping Torrie**

**Torrie looked at John "I guess this is it"**

"**I guess so" John replied looking down **

"**Goodbye everybody" Torrie replied walking towards the car**

"**Goodbye Torrie"**

**Torrie looked at John one last time and gave him a peck on the lips "Never Say Goodbye…just say"**

"**See you later" John finished Torrie's sentence with a smile**

**Torrie smiled and got into the car seeing everyone wave at her as they drove off except John just stared as she left…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**YES, I AM SORRY IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT THIS WEEK, BUT THE STORY IS ENDING WE HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO…**

**NEXT CHAPTER" IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE TORRIE MOVED AND BOTH TORRIE AND JOHN'S LIVES COULD USE SOME LIGHT…JOHN IS DOING BETTER IN SCHOOL BECAUSE HE HAS NO ONE TO FOOL AROUND WITH ANYMORE AND TORRIE ADJUST TO LIVING WITH ALL BOYS…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Holding up

**HERE I AM READY TO UPDATE AGAIN THESE ARE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS...PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

"**Hey sweetheart how was school" Carol greeted John as he walked through the door**

"**It was okay, we got our report cards" John said sitting on the couch next to his mom**

"**Oh you are actually telling me you got your report card" Carol replied smiling at her son "Normally you try to hide it from me" **

"**Here" John smiled handing her his report grade**

**Carol's mouth opened "Wow, this is great all B's" Carol replied kissing her son on the cheek "Kid this is great"**

"**What's going on" John Sr. replied coming into the living room where John and Carol were**

"**John, he got his report card today" Carol smirked talking to her wife**

**John Sr. sighed "Let's take a look at it" John smirked at his dad facial expression "Put it there kiddo" John Sr. replied putting his hand up**

**John laughed "Dad you are so corny" John replied slapping his dad's hand anyway**

"**Anyway, I am going to do my homework before baseball practice" John replied heading up stairs**

"**What is gotten into him, ever since Torrie left it's been nothing but baseball and school" Carol told her husband as he sat down next to her**

"**Yeah, I know, I guess now he has his eye on the prize" John Sr. replied as Carol just shrugged**

**Boise, Idaho:**

"**So Torrie how do you like school" Torrie's dad asked her as they were all sitting at the dinner table**

"**Well, I feel pretty much the same as yesterday, when you asked me the same question" Torrie said picking over her food**

"**Look if we knew you were going to come down with and attitude we would have left you in Boston" Torrie's brother Tim snapped at Torrie**

"**No… Tim calm down" Al Torrie dad told his son**

"**No dad, we are trying to help her out give her a place to stay why are we the only one making an effort, I mean she has been here for two months and gave us nothing but shit"**

"**HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH" Al raised his voice at Tim as Torrie just looked**

"**Look, I have no problem with yall or living here I am just a little home sick, I had somebody real special in Boston and I just miss him" Torrie explained**

"**Yeah whatever" Tim replied leaving the dinner table**

"**I'll be back" Al replied running after Tim**

"**Hey, kid what's your problem" Al asked his son who was sitting on the front porch**

"**She's my problem" Tim answered**

"**Tim she just moved her two months ago, we missed 16 years of her life she's going to have some resentment towards us"**

"**Look dad it's not only our fault, I am pretty sure they have phones in Boston, she never called us" **

"**Yeah, I know but…" Al started but Tim interrupted**

"**But nothing…I have been waiting to meet my little sister for 16 years, I mean you know how excited I was that she was coming to live with us, then she gets here we welcome her with open arms and she acts like a…she acts like a" Tim tried to say but he couldn't**

"**I acted like a bitch" Torrie replied coming outside**

"**Torrie…" Tim tried to explain but Torrie interrupted**

"**No Tim you said what you need to say know it's my turn" Torrie replied "I had no idea you felt that way, because when I was told I was going to live here I thought they forced you to take me, I had no idea you really wanted me here" Torrie explained**

"**Of course, we wanted you here" Al said as Tim nodded**

"**Because I feel the same for 16 years I wanted to meet my older brother as well, it's just I can't let go 16 years in two months" Torrie replied looking at Tim and her dad as her other two brother made their way outside "I am sorry for not trying at first, and I owe you guys the biggest apology for my bullshit" Torrie said having tears fall down her eyes**

"**We are sorry too, we could have tried harder" Al said smiling at his daughter**

**Torrie smiled at her dad and her brothers "Thanks for letting your home be our home…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**LOOKS LIKE JOHN IS HOLDING UP OKAY, AND I SEE A TURN AROUND IN TORRIE'S ATTITUDE TOWARDS HER NEW HOME AND FAMILY.**

**WE HAVE REACHED THE END THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER…IT WILL BE CALLED "SAY GOODBYE" IT IS TIME FOR SPRING BREAK IN IDAHO, AND TORRIE'S DAD SURPRISE HER WITH A TRIP TO BOSTON WHILE JOHN GETS A SURPRISE VISIT FROM TORRIE... WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**


	14. Keep in Touch

**HEY YALL I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO PUT THIS UP FOR THE LONGEST BUT THE SITE I GUESS HAD PROBLEMS, BUT I AM GALD IT IS WORKING NOW...BY THE WAY PLEASE CHECK OUT MEETING THE ONE BECAUSE CHAPTERS ON THAT STORY IS ABOUT TO FLY IN, I WANT TO BE FINISH WITH THAT BY THE END OF THE WEEK I HOPE I MEET MY DATELINE...**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER…YEAHHHHHHHH!!!...I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT…**

**CHAPTER #14: KEEP IN TOUCH**

"**Hey guys" Torrie replied coming down stair greeting her brothers who were playing cards in the living room**

"**Hey Tor, dad said when you wake up to go and see him, he is in his office downstairs" Tim told his sister who nodded and head downstairs**

"**Dad, the guys said you wanted to see me" Torrie said entering her dad's office seeing him at work**

"**Ah yes, sit down sweetie" Al told his daughter as he pulled out an envelope from inside his desk**

"**So what's up" Torrie asked**

"**I was wondering do you have any plans, for spring break this week"**

**Torrie shook her head "Nope, I will be in this house all week"**

"**Well, I don't know about that" Al replied giving to Torrie the envelope**

"**What is this?" Torrie asked opening it "A plane ticket, are you sending me somewhere" Torrie asked**

"**Not just anywhere, I am sending you to Boston" Al surprised Torrie who jumped up and down**

"**OH MY GOSH DAD, ARE YOU SERIOUS" Torrie screamed**

"**The proof is right their in your hands" Al smiled "I mean you haven't seen your friends down their in four months, so why not…but you better get ready your plane leaves in two hours" **

"**Daddy this is the greatest, thank you" Torrie replied kissing her dad on the cheek and running back upstairs to pack**

**Meanwhile:**

"**Hey kid, I was thinking maybe before practice we could go get some breakfast, we haven't talked in a while, so we could catch up" John Sr. replied entering his John's room who was getting dress**

"**Sure, why not" John said as he put on his shoes**

"**So what do you want to eat?" John Sr. replied as he and John left the house**

"**Um, doesn't matter" John replied looking out of his window**

"**You sure"**

"**Yeah, I will eat anything" John told his dad as they continued to drive**

"**Waffle house it is" John Sr. told his son as they pulled into the Waffle House parking lot and walking into the Waffle House "There's a table right there "**

**John looked at his dad who just stared back**

"**So son…"**

"**So dad…"**

"**What did you want to talk about?" **

"**Nothing in particular, so how is it going…"John Sr. asked his son**

"**Fine" John simply answered **

"**Okay good"**

"**Dad if you are wondering about Torrie, which I know you are…I haven't talked to her in a month" John said to his dad**

"**Oh, you haven't talk to Torrie in a month" John Sr. asked his son who shook his head**

"**Nope, it was all good for three months because we e-mailed, we text, we called, but now I call she is either sleep, busy, or not home, she don't e-mail or text me back so I don't know what's going on" John explained**

"**Oh" John Sr. nodded**

"**I knew this long distance thing wasn't going to work"**

"**But, I am proud of you holding up these past four months the way you did, I mean you have been doing good in school, we still don't see a lot of you now because of baseball but that's okay" John Sr. smiled at his son who smiled back "So is there another girl, you are involved with"**

**John smiled "Kinda"**

"**What do you mean kind of?"**

"**There is this one girl at school, we are suppose to hang out after my practice today" John finished**

"**Oh" John's dad nodded**

"**Speaking of which we need to hurry up practice start in 20 minutes" John told his dad as they finished their breakfast.**

"**Torrie…TORRIE, I'M OVER HERE"**

"**Aunt Nikki… Aunt Nikki" Torrie screamed running up to her aunt as she got off the plane**

"**Hey, I missed you" Nikki told her niece**

"**I miss you too" Torrie smiled**

"**How was your flight?" Torrie's aunt replied picking up her carrying her niece bags to the car**

"**It was okay" Torrie smiled getting in the front seat "I am so happy to be back in Boston"**

"**We are happy to have you back" Nikki replied driving "So, tell me about the new lifestyle, and tell me about Idaho, your brothers, your dad, friends, boys"**

**Torrie laughed "Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be Al is a great father, I love my bros, school is okay I am doing pretty good, and I have a few people I associate with.**

"**Okay not that bad" Torrie's aunt agreed **

"**But I am ready to see my real friends, and my special friend" Torrie laughed as Nikki rolled her eyes at her niece comment "I've been so busy with a lot of school crap, with me being behind and all I haven't talk to him in like a full month" Torrie explained "Speaking of which do you mind dropping me off at the Cena's" Torrie asked**

"**No problem, I have to get back to work anyway" Nikki smiled "Tor everyone is going to be excited that you are here.**

"**Here we are" Torrie's aunt replied pulling into the Cena's drive**

"**Thanks" Torrie said getting out of the car "Now I will call you when, I'm done here okay"**

"**Okay" Nikki replied driving off**

**Torrie took a deep breath and knocked on the door with a smile**

"**Coming" Mrs. Cena yelled from the inside **

"**Hi Mrs. Cena" Torrie smiled**

"**Torrie Oh my gosh…what are you doing here?" Carol replied greeting Torrie with a hug and inviting her into the house**

"**Its spring break, my dad surprised with a ticket down here" Torrie explained looking around the house**

"**Oh, if you are looking for John he is on his way to baseball practice" Carol smirked seeing Torrie's eyes wondering**

"**Oh, he still plays at West Newbury park" Torrie asked**

"**Yeah, so if you want to go down there, to watch him practice…"**

"**Yeah, I think I should surprise him" Torrie replied about to the leave the house "Thanks for having me Mrs. Cena, I'll see you later"**

"**Bye Torrie" Carol replied watching Torrie walk**

"**Nice hit John" Coach Peterson yelled with excitement **

"**Thanks coach" John smiled**

"**Now, everybody bring it in "the coach replied wrapping up practice "You guys have been doing really great, which is why I am ending practice a little early today, now I want you guys to eat a good meal tonight and tomorrow morning and get a goodnight sleep, report here tomorrow in full uniform ready to win at 8:00 in the morning"Coach Peterson ordered giving the boys instructions "Practice dismiss"**

"**John"**

**John heard a voice come behind "Oh hey Taylor"**

"**Hey, are we still going out" Taylor asked nervously**

"**Umm…sure" John hesitated as he saw someone who looked familiar from a distance "But, could you hold on for a second" John said running**

"**Okay" Taylor replied as she saw John run towards some girl**

"**Torrie" John yelled running up**

**Torrie smiled"Hey stranger"**

"**Hey, what are you doing here?" **

**Torrie rolled her eyes "I have been away for four months and all you got for me is what are you doing here…give me a hug" Torrie replied giving John a hug**

"**Yeah, it's just that I haven't heard from you in a month, and all of a sudden you are here in Boston" John replied looking for an explanation from Torrie**

"**Oh, sorry I have been busy…with school" Torrie replied looking at John "But forget about that lets just hang out I am only here for like three days" Torrie replied grabbing John's hand **

"**Torrie I can't" John replied pulling back**

"**Why, did you forget something"Torrie asked**

**John looked back at Taylor who was still there "More like someone" John replied looking down**

"**Huh"**

"**I kind of have this thing" John tried to explain**

**Torrie laughed thinking John was kidding "What thing"**

"**Torrie I have a date, I have to go to right now"**

**Torrie laughed "John stop joking, let's go"**

"**Torrie I am not kidding, see that girl over there" John replied pointing at Taylor and waving his hand as a signal for her to come over there "She just started going to our school like two months ago" John explained**

"**Hi" Taylor replied with a smile approaching Torrie and John **

**Torrie stared at her**

"**Taylor this is Torrie, Torrie this is Taylor" John replied introducing them**

"**Hi" Taylor replied again**

"**Hey" Torrie forced a smile**

**a moment of silence took place**

"**So, you two have a date?" Torrie finally asked**

"**Yeah" Taylor smiled looking at John, who just stared at Torrie**

"**Oh, okay then you two should get going, Taylor it was nice meeting you, John bye" Torrie replied walking away with a fake smile**

**John stared at Torrie and then back a Taylor and smiled "Let's go" John replied grabbing Taylor's hand**

"**Who was that?" Taylor asked**

**John looked back at Torrie was barely in sight "Oh she use to live down here, and she use to be my best friend then girlfriend for like a couple of days"**

**Taylor smiled "Why so short?"**

"**Oh her mom died and she had to move to Idaho with her dad, which was like four months ago" John finished**

"**Oh…that sucks" Taylor replied with a frown**

"**Yeah"**

"**How long were you two best friends?"**

**John laughed "Longer then we been alive…our moms were best friends so we have been by each others side since we came out of the wound"**

**Taylor nodded and smiled as John looked at her**

"**So it's been a month, how do you like it in Boston so far?" John asked changing the subject**

"**Oh, it's great"**

"**Okay" John replied expecting more of a conversation "What about West Newbury High"**

"**That's great too" Taylor smiled at John who just looked at her**

**Later:**

"**Hey you" Nikki replied coming into the guess room where niece was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling**

**Torrie smiled "Hey"**

"**What are you doing?" Nikki asked laying on the bed next to Torrie**

"**Nothing, just been thinking" **

"**About?" **

"**How I have to go back to Idaho in two more days and today wasn't that great"**

"**Why what happened?"**

**Torrie took a deep breath "John has a girlfriend"**

"**What?" Nikki asked surprised**

"**Well, I don't think it's his girlfriend yet but, he went out on a date today" Torrie explained**

"**Oh wow, are you mad?" Nikki asked looking at looking at Torrie**

"**DUH" Torrie yelled**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we never broke up, according to my memory we are still together" **

**Nikki rolled her eyes**

"**What? Am I wrong?" Torrie asked**

"**YES!"**

**Torrie looked at her aunt with a shocked expression her face**

"**Torrie, sweetie look you know me I am going to tell you the truth and not what you want to hear" Nikki explained to her niece "Torrie, you live half way across the country, do you really think you two will really work out as a couple? And you said it yourself you haven't talk to him in a month, you two trying to make it work is not fair to you and it's not fair to him, because half way across the country makes a big difference" Nikki replied leaving Torrie to think**

**The next morning:**

"**Hey, are you almost ready?" Carol replied sticking her head into John's room**

"**Yeah, I'll be down in a second" John said getting ready for his baseball game **

"**Oh, and you have a visitor at your window" Carol smirked as her and John looked at his window and saw a smiling Torrie who waved**

"**I saw her climbing the tree on my way up here" Carol laughed and left the room as John opened the window**

"**Hey John" Torrie smiled**

"**Hey, I take it you are not mad at me anymore" John asked inviting Torrie into his room**

"**I was never mad at you…I was just mad at the fact" Torrie explained**

**John nodded "Tor…"**

"**No, John let me speak…It wasn't fair that I got mad I mean I haven't returned any of your phone calls for awhile and it's not fair for either one of us…I guess I will just have to face it that it's not going to work with you here in Boston and me in Idaho, and we can't wait on each other because that's like putting our life on hold and that's not fair either" Torrie explained**

**John nodded "I know I am moving on but I never wanted to give up a 16 year friendship"**

"**I know, so let's agree" Torrie replied holding out her pinky finger that John locked with his "We have to promise when ever we have time to give each other a call or and e-mail it may not be everyday it may not be every month, but whenever we are just sitting around doing nothing to call each other" Torrie made John promise**

"**In shorter version let's always keep in touch" John smiled at Torrie who smiled back**

"**So you coming to my game today" John asked**

"**Oh yeah, but only for a inning or two, I told Trish I will hang out with Her all day then I have to go see everyone else" Torrie explained**

**John smiled "Okay, I'll tell my mom they can go so we can walk together and you can tell me all about your new lifestyle in Idaho and I will tell you about my great grades and what's been going on here in Boston and in school" John replied opening the door and seeing all of his brothers, his mom, and his dad with their ears at the door**

**John looked at Torrie before both of them started to laugh**

"**Um…go ahead we got the memo" Carol replied leading everyone away from the door**

**John looked back at Torrie "Okay let's go" John replied as he and Torrie climbed out of his window "So friend…" John replied as Torrie laughed "How's life in Idaho"**

"**Well where do I start…"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER SO IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED ONE CHAPTER REVIEW NOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE WHOLE STORY…**

**I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING IT.LOL…**


End file.
